


AmericaXReader: Cuddle

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors Notes:<br/>{1}: Reader-Chan from England One-shot, pretend its separate people!<br/>{2}: I don't know if there is an actual game called Zombie Wars, but if there is, it belongs to its rightful owners!<br/>{3}: Been hanging around Prussia, Reader-Chan?</p><p>Also, you're scared of Storms and the Dark here. Sorry if you're really not!</p></blockquote>





	AmericaXReader: Cuddle

America's P.O.V   
I'm walking beside Iggybrows, on my way out of the conference building, my mind is on other things though. My girlfriend *Name* and I are going to my house to pig out on junk food and play video games, the best things ever, in one day! I start picking up my pace as I run to my car, I hear England yelling at me from afar. "America! Where are you going in such a bloody hurry?!" He yells as he runs to catch up with me. "I have a date with my girl today man! I'm not staying here any longer than I need to!" I say as I fish my keys out of my jacket pocket and unlock my door and get in. "I suppose you couldn't be bothered to drop me off at my house? So I can be with my girl as well? {1} England asks as he walks up to the other side of my car. I turn around and unlock the passenger side door so Iggy can get in. "Fine man! Just hurry!" I say as I crank the car and tear out of the parking lot.

 

"America! Must you drive so fast?!" England scolds beside me. "Yes bro, I have to drive fast, so I can drop you off and then go see *Name*!" I say as I put a little more pressure on the gas pedal. I see England's house up ahead, his girl is waiting for him at the door, I pull up in the driveway. "Get out man!" I say as I turn to England, I'm practically bouncing in my seat. Iggy runs a hand through his hair, smoothing it down as he grabs his things and opens his door, stepping out. Before he closes the door though, he turns to me and puts on his serious face. "Be a gentleman, America! I mean it!" Iggy says as he shuts the door. I grin and tear out of the driveway and to my house, where the greatest girl in the world is. 

 

-Time skip brought to you by American Sparkle Party~-

 

You're P.O.V  
I sit on the black leather couch as I wait for America. "He should be here soon, with the way he speeds." I say as I lean back against the couch, I hear several swift knocks on the door, followed by it being nearly torn off its hinges as an excited American runs through it. "Babe! I missed you!~" He yells as he attacks me on the couch, his strong warm arms wrapping around me, I blush and nuzzle the top of his head. "I missed you too, Alfred." I say as he releases me from his hold and stares at me, his sky-blue eyes shining. "I made you something~." I smile as I point to the kitchen. "Really?! Ah yes, I'm starving!" Alfred runs into the kitchen and I giggle as he gets in the microwave to retrieve his burgers. 

 

A loud clap of thunder stops me in my tracks though; I worriedly look out the window. The sky has gotten much darker... "Alfred... Do you have any flashlights? I ask as I look back towards the kitchen, Alfred peeks around the corner, his mouth stuffed with burger. He swallows and runs to the hall closet, grabbing some things and returning with them in his arms. I smile as he puts down some flashlights and blankets. "Here you are my lovely vixen." He smiles as he hands me a flashlight. I take it and look back towards the window. "I hope the power doesn't go off..." I say as I scoot closer to Alfred, who blushes in return. "I hope it doesn't either. I wanna beat you at Zombie Wars! {2} He says excitedly as he gets up and brings the food into the living room, and then hooks up his PlayStation. We eat and then start playing the game. By now the clouds had opened up and it was pouring rain.

 

"Got you, Alfred!" I laugh as I shoot his zombie character. "Oh crap! Why are you so good at this?!" He asks as he taps at his controller harder. "I'm just that awesome!" {3} I say before the room goes dark and I drop the controller out of my hands. "Ahhh! Alfred!" I gasp as I feel his arms wrap around me, before he grabs a flashlight and turns it on, he looks at me, a soft smile on his face. "It's ok, I've got you." He says as an extremely loud clap of thunder followed by a large streak of lightning flashes outside the window. "Alfred..." I whimper as I clutch onto his bomber jacket for dear life. 

 

America's P.O.V  
I blush as *Name* clutches on my jacket, her face buried in my chest. *She's terrified... I have to protect her, cause that's what heroes do!* I smile and lean back on the couch, pulling her to lie on top of me, where her head is over my heart. I pull the blankets that I had gotten earlier over us before wrapping my arms tightly around her shaking body. She gasps and stops shaking as she looks up at me. "Alfred?" Her tiny voice asks, still somewhat scared of the storm raging outside. "I'll protect you; I'm your hero after all!" I smile as she lies back down on my chest. I relax and hold her before she leans up again. "Alfred?" She asks again. "Yeah babe?" I ask as she leans up and presses her lips softly to mine, I blush and kiss her back. She pulls back after a minute or so and smiles in the darkness. "Thanks for being my hero~."

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes:  
> {1}: Reader-Chan from England One-shot, pretend its separate people!  
> {2}: I don't know if there is an actual game called Zombie Wars, but if there is, it belongs to its rightful owners!  
> {3}: Been hanging around Prussia, Reader-Chan?
> 
> Also, you're scared of Storms and the Dark here. Sorry if you're really not!


End file.
